Most school buses are equipped with flashing red lights and/or extendable stop sign(s) and/or stop-arm(s) to notify motorists that the school bus has stopped to drop off or pick up passengers, such as children. By law, in most jurisdictions, motorists are required to stop and wait until the flashing red lights are turned off and/or the stop sign(s) and/or stop-arm(s) are retracted. Motorists that disobey the flashing red lights and/or the extended stop sign(s) and/or stop-arm(s) and drive past the stopped school bus (hereinafter referred to as “stop-arm violations”), not only violate motor vehicle laws, but also endanger the lives of the children. Unless observed by a law enforcement officer, however, most incidents of stop-arm violations result in no consequences for the motorist.
Existing systems for identifying stop-arm violations may utilize a video camera mounted to the side of the bus. While the video camera may be triggered based on the stop sign(s) and/or stop-arm(s) being deployed, video sequences are recorded for each stop of the bus. Thus, to determine whether any violations (e.g., vehicles passing a stopped bus) have occurred, a human must review all of the video sequences. As the video sequences are recorded for each stop of the bus, and the bus may stop numerous times over the course of a day (or a week), the amount of video to be reviewed may be vast (e.g., several hours of video for a fleet of buses). Such review, therefore, is labor-intensive and costly.